The Tribe of Riders
by Silver Scarfed Ventus
Summary: Hiccup and a few of his real friends get banished from Berk. SO, they make their own tribe, fight giant dragons, discover magic, and show Berk what happens when you outcast a dragon rider
1. Chapter 1: Meet Damon the Bard

Ladies and Germs, Welcome to my first httyd Story! WHOOOO PARTY! SO what cause me to write this, besides this being in my brain killing me, is the lack of Hiccup builds a tribe of Dragon riders stories, is real. I have found like 3. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! We're gona say up all night, tellin manly stories, and in the morning, I'm makin Waffles! WRONG SHOW!

Stoic the Vast. When people think of him, they think of Strength, Power, Calmness. But soon their minds turn to his son, Hiccup. When people think of him, they think Fishbone, Weakling, Destruction, Outcast. That is how many Vikings saw Hiccup, a waste of space, or in other cases Hiccup the Useless. All except one stranded foreigner. But let me back up a but.

* * *

FLASH BACK!

 _It was a dark cloudy night, but then the next was very nice, it was sunny, with a slight breeze. But the day after, hoho, that was one to remember. It was a hurricane, something a bit of an oddity in the archipelago, but it happened. The storm hit with no warning. Lighting and hail rained upon the isle of Berk. A good thing too, it resulted in minimal damage, compared to a dragon attack._

 _But what was unknown, was that there was a ship stuck in its wrath. "No, NO, NOOOOO!" The next day there was a body on the docks._

* * *

 _"Welp time ta see tha damage." Said Gobber, the towns blacksmith, as he approached the docks. He started to whistle a tune as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs to the docks. "Uhhh." Came a voice from the end of the dock. "What tha." He said as he hobbled over to a blob on the end of the dock. Gobber kicked the thing slightly. "Uhhh." Came the voice again._

 _Gobber dropped down and started to shove all sorts of stuff off the voice. Eventually enough junk and seaweed was off of it that Gobber could see a body. "I got ta get 'im t Gothi right away!" He yelled as he picked up the boy and hobbled-ran up the stairs. "Get outa the way!" Hey yelled pushing people aside as he ran to the healers hut. He even pushed Stoic aside._

 _"Gobber! What is going on?!" The Chief demanded. "No time, this lad needs Gothi!" The crippled blacksmith said, still running. Gobber hobbled as fast as he could up the elders stairs. "GOTHI!" He yelled as he banged on her door. Gothi yanked her door open with a frown. That is until she saw the boy in the cripples hand. She motioned to bring him in._

* * *

This is where out story begins.

"Uh god my head." Damon said. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Welp, I'm still blind, haha, at least I got that going for me." He continued. Suddenly he heard a door slam open. "Gothi, I'm back! I got tha erbs!" Said a man. "Oh, yer awake! How ya feelin? I'm Gobber by tha way." Gobber said. "I feel like a gronkle died on me." Damon said. "I'm Damon, where am I?" The blind teen asked. "Well, if yer feelin better, I can show ya." Gobber said, taking the boy's hand.

Gobber slammed the door back open and said, "Welcome ta Berk! Home of tha Harry Hooligans." Gobber said. Damon was silent for a moment. "So, what do ya think?" Gobber said. "I can't see it." Damon said. Gobber was shocked. "WHA? Yer blind?" Gobber asked. "For the most part, I can see outlines and shadows." Damon said. "Well, sorry fer not noticin." Gobber said, "I'm a cripple too, lost me arm and me leg. Now I'm just tha 'umble blacksmith." Gobber said with a smile. "Would ya like me ta" "Gobber! Where are ya?" Stoic yelled. "Stoic, I'm up ere with our new guest!" Gobber yelled.

After a few minutes, Stoic the Vast appeared near Gothi's home. "There ya are Gobber. We need our weapons resupplied before the search." Stoic said, paying no attention to Damon. Eventually during their conversation, Stoic noticed Damon. "You must be the castaway. I am Stoic the Vast, chief of Berk." Stoic said, holding out his hand. "Well lad, aren't you going to take my hand?" Stoic asked.

"Is that what your doing? Sorry, I am blind, and cannot see where your hand is." Damon said. Gobber moved Damon's hand into Stoic's and gave a strong squeeze. Stoic, still concerned about Damon's blindness, asked, "Can ye defend yer self?"

"I could, if I had the right weapon." Damon said. "Well, what do ya prefer, axe or sword?" Stoic asked. "Well, I use three weapons in total. A metal staff, a one sided sword, and brass knuckles." Damon said. "Hm, well I can make ya a sword, but you need t' help me with the others." Gobber said. "That is fine, oh do you have a lute, or any instruments?" Damon asked. "Why do ya need that?" Stoic asked. "I'm a bard, I lost everything I had on my ship so, to do my profession, I need an instrument." Damon responded.

"I will see what I can do. Welcome ta Berk." Stoic said as he walked away. "Now, tell me about these weapons o yers." Gobber said as they walked to the forge.

* * *

Hiccup was currently sharpening an axe. "So, these Knuckles, they allow ya smash threw rock and tha like? With just them and yer fists? Wow." He heard Gobber say. "Iccup! Are ya in there?" Gobber asked. "No Gobber, just a night fury." Hiccup said. "Ha ha, now I need ya t' help me with some new weapons." Gobber said. "Really? Are they any of mine?" Hiccup asked. "Nope! They are our new castaways." Gobber said, as he motioned to Damon. "I'm Damon." The blind teen said. "Hiccup." The skinny teen said. "Anyway, Hiccup, I need yer drawin skills so I can make his weapons." Gobber said, as giddy as a school girl.

After he described his weapons, and Hiccup and Gobber started to work away at the forge, Damon decided to explore the town. People were out doing daily business, farming, trading, drinking, everything a Viking should do. "Hey! Who are you?" A teen said as he approached Damon. "Damon, I'm the new castaway." Damon said. "I'm Snotlout, I'm kinda a big deal around here." He said as he flexed his muscles. "Congratulations." Damon said before he started to walk again. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Snotlout yelled, as he grabbed Damon's shoulder.

Damon froze up. "Not so tuff are you?" Snotlout laughed. "If I were you, I would take my hand off of me." Damon said. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Snotlout asked. To him, Damon appeared to be like hiccup, only taller, somewhat more muscular, with white hair, a soul patch, and red eyes. "I won't do anything, since I am only a castaway, I'd rather not harm someone on my first day." Damon said, moving Snotlout's hand off and walking away.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain blond haired girl was watching them.

* * *

The next few days happened uneventfully. Damon's staff and sword were done, and his knuckles were almost finished too. Stoic had announced the start of another search for the nest, and apparently Damon was put in dragon training. "I'm hoping for some serious burns." Tuffnut said. "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder, or lower back." Ruffnut said. "Yeah, it's not fun unless you get a scar out of it." Astrid said. "Yeah, no kidding right? Pain, love it." Hiccup said sarcastically, as he and Damon entered the arena.

"Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut asked. "Alright! Let's get started! The recruit who does best, will win the honor of killing his first dragon, in front of the whole village!" Gobber said with joy. "Wow, killing for joy, what strange people you are." Damon said. "And just who are you?" Astrid asked, a bit angry at his comment. "This here's Damon, he got caught in the storm the other day, Stoic asked me to put him ere with you." Gobber said.

"Now, in these walls, are a few of the many species of dragons you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder." "Speed 8, armor 16." "The Hideous Zippleback." " Plus 11 stealth times 2." "The Monstrous Nightmare." "Firepower 15." "The Terrible Terror." "Attack 8, Venom 12." "CAN YOU STOP THAT!" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs. "AND, the Gronckle. " Gobber finished, as he placed his hand on the cage lever. "Whoa, whoa wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked. "I believe, in learning on the job." Gobber said as he pushed down on the lever.

The Gronckle shot out of its cage and charged at the teens. "Today is about survival, If you're blasted, your dead." Gobber said. Damon just pulled his staff out. His staff was made to be 2 pieces, that lock together once connected. "Quick, whats the first thing your going to need?" Gobber asked. "A Doctor?" "Plus 5 speed?" "A shield!" Astrid finally said.

Everyone but Damon went for a shield. "DAMON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gobber yelled. "I'll be fine." Damon said as the Gronckle shot a magma ball at Damon. "WATCH OUT!" Hiccup yelled. Damon leaned back and caught himself with his staff, the magma ball just missing him. "I told you I would be fine." Everyone was amazed, even the Gronckle looked surprised.

What he didn't see, was that his shirt caught a bit on fire. "OW OW OH GOD!" Damon said as he tried to put the fire out. Eventually he just took his shirt off. "Me likey." Ruffnut said as Damon's abs appeared. "Okay, tha's enough for one day." Gobber said, as he grabbed the Gronckle and threw it back in the cage. "You all ave the rest of the day off." Gobber said as he walked back to the forge.

* * *

Damon was walking back from the arena when Ruffnut walked next to him. "Hey there, My name's Ruffnut." She said, as she moved her bangs out of her face. "I like your soul patch." Ruffnut said with stars in her eyes. "Thanks, I'd complement you, but I am blind." Damon said. "By my beauty?" Ruffnut asked. "No, I am really blind, all I can see is your outline and a shadow." Damon said before continuing to walk. "Bye Ruffnut." With a confused look she said bye back.

* * *

Hiccup was walking to the cove when he heard, "Whatcha doin?" Hiccup turned around and saw Damon sitting on a tree branch. "How did you get up there?!" Hiccup asked. "I'll answer that when you answer why I can sense magic coming from you." Damon said. Hiccup was confused. "Magic? Like shooting fireballs and summoning storms?" Hiccup asked. "Yes." Damon responded. "I'd tell you if I new myself." Hiccup said.

"Hm, you seem to believe that, but you also know something." Damon said. "How about you? How did I not hear you follow me, or climb that tree?" Hiccup asked. Suddenly they heard talking from behind them. Damon jumped down and grabbed Hiccup. "What are you-MNSADGHANSHSG!" Hiccup tried to say, but Damon shoved his hand on hiccups mouth. "Quiet. Terra covnaev." Damon chanted, causing Hiccup to look at him with confusion.

"So what do you think of Damon?" Said a female voice. "As long as he keeps to himself and pulls his weight I don't care" Said another. "I think he's my type, even though he's blind." Ruffnut said dreamily. "He's blind?!" Said the other voice. Hiccup and Damon could see Ruffnut talking to another girl their age, Astrid.

"What about the fishbone? How did he even get into the academy? I know his dads chief, but seriously he sucks." Ruffnut said, making Hiccups self-esteem fall even lower. The two girls started to walk away from the hidden pair now.

* * *

"What? How did? What did you do? They couldn't even see us!" Hiccup said in shock. "Magic." Damon said simply. Hiccup looked confused. "The world is full of Arcane magic, we, and all other creatures of this world can tap into the worlds magic. That's how I did those things." Damon said. "But you Hiccup, seem to have magic all over you. Are you training with a dragon, or have you met a wood sprit and awaken the magic within you?" Damon asked.

Hiccup paled when he heard dragon. "U-um n-no. I haven't." Hiccup lied. "You lie Hiccup. But if you don't want to tell me, I will find out eventually, even if you don't tell." Damon said as he walked away. "I expect great things Hiccup!" Damon said with a wave.

* * *

Welp there ya guys go, first Httyd story! Now, MERMAIDMAN AND BARNACLEBOY, UNITE! I bid you all adieu!


	2. Chapter 2: The start of a Clan

Welcome Ladies and Germs to chapter 2. Im going to be working in an order of stories, Naruto, Harry Potter, then this one. Just thought you all should know. I also had writers block for this story, but I think I got over it. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! WRONG SHOW!

It had been 3 months since Stoick the Vast left for his search of the dragons nest. The Teens had been making excellent progress in the dragon training, except Hiccup. Hiccup had not learned anything besides that Dragons are misunderstood. He wanted to train them instead of fight them. He also got a lot closer to Damon. "Still not going to show me Hiccup?" Damon asked. "Nope, now stop asking." Hiccup said.

"Fine, but think about it like this, I showed you my secret. You should show me yours." Damon said as they walked away from the great hall. "Fine, you want to know? Then show up at my place around midnight." Hiccup said. "Okay," Damon said. Unbeknownst to them, a certain blonde was listening in to their conversation...

Midnight

"Yo Hiccup, I'm here." Damon said as he entered the hut. "Alright, lets go, and be quiet about it." Hiccup said. The two crept into the forest, trying not to make a noise. "Alright, so where are we going?" Damon asked. "There's a hidden cove deep in the woods, I hang out and train there." Hiccup said. Yes, Hiccup the useless actually did train, he just couldn't bring himself to fight dragons that were being forced into the arena. "How close are we?" Damon asked. "Another 5 minutes." Hiccup said.

After walking for said 5 minutes, they came upon a cove. "Here we are." Hiccup said. The two made their way down into the cove. "So, what are you hiding here Hiccup?" Damon asked. Hiccup responded by whistling. "RRRAAAAWWW!" Damon heard. "What was that?" Damon asked. "That would be Toothless." Hiccup said with a smirk. Suddenly a dark shadow jumped down from the cliff and surrounded Hiccup. It was a dragon. More precisely, a night fury. "Fancy." Damon said. "You're not scared?" Hiccup asked. "Nope, when you travel as much as I do, you see things that make you scared shitless. A Night Fury is very scary, but not the scariest thing out there." Damon said.

"But I do see why I sensed your magic within you. A Night Fury is a powerful conductor of magic. I'm surprised you haven't made anything explode yet Hiccup." Damon said. "What are you-" Rustle rustle rustle. "AAAHHH!" Yelled a girl as she fell down the cove. "Ouch. Haha." It was Ruffnut. "R-Ruffnut! What are you doing here!?" Hiccup yelled. "I heard you, and followed you. Is that really a Night fury?" She asked as she looked at Toothless. "Yeah." Hiccup said. "Cool."

..."You're not going to go run off and tell the village?" Hiccup asked. "Nah, this is way to cool for that. Besides, I only joined Dragon training so I could defend myself and fit in." Ruffnut said. "Oh, um thanks then." Hiccup said. "So why's he called Toothless?" Ruffnut asked. "Show them bud." Hiccup said. Toothless opened his mouth and flashed his teeth before retracting them. "Huh huh huh!' Toothless laughed. "So, we should leave, cuzz Astrid also followed us." Ruffnut said. Suddenly they heard a commotion and feet pounding against the ground. "Welp, we're dead." Hiccup said. "Yep, we should leave after we grab some of our stuff." Damon said.

"But how are we going to get there before Astrid does?" Ruffnut said. Hiccup pointed to Toothless. "Ah, gotcha." Ruffnut said before all three jumped on Toothless and they took off. "Come on bud, we have to hurry, we have to get there and grab our stuff." Hiccup yelled. Toothless used all he could to fly to the village as quickly as possible. "Here, let me slow her down. Timus slow!" Damon said, causing the forest below them to glow purple before everything there slowed. "Okay, I bought us minutes before the spell wears off." Damon said. Hiccup nodded and Ruffnut had stars in her eyes.

Finally they arrived back at the village and everyone ran to their respected homes to grab their things. After 10 minutes they where back together. "Everyone got what we need?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, yep." He got. "Okay, we are now officially Banished from Berk I guess." Hiccup said as they took off again. What they didn't know was that Gobber saw everything. "Good luck to ya Iccup, may you find peace where ever you go." Gobber said.

* * *

The Next day, things were equally hectic. Stoick returned early in the morning with about half the fleet that he started with. "Ah, it's good to be back." Stoick said. "How did things go?" He asked to the blacksmith. "Good, good, Hardly any attacks, got some good fishing hauls, Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Damon left, Got more weapons..." Gobber said, sneaking in the part about the trio leaving. "That's good how was- did you say that Hiccup and two other's left?" The Chief asked. "Yep, there should be a note on his bed." Gobber said. The crippled smith had entered the Chief's hut to see what Hiccup had taken and discovered the note. "And why haven't you sent out search parties!?" Stoick yelled. "Because he doesn't want to be found!" Gobber yelled back. "What do you mean?!" Stoick asked.

"Read the Note." Gobber said before going to inform the other teens. Stoick ran to his house and threw open his sons door. There was nothing there besides a desk and a bed. Stoick looked down and saw he was standing on a paper.

 _To whom it may concern, I have left this thor forsaken village with Ruffnut and Damon. My only friends besides Toothless. Toothless is a dragon, and I train dragons, not kill them if they are locked up. I don't want you to try and find me, because like I said, I train dragons. We could potentially kill you. Toothless is a Night Fury, so it wouldn't be that hard. Now tell Gobber that he was the father that I never had, I am truly sorry for leaving him. Oh and tell him I'm sorry for stealing some of his supplies. If this is Stoick, I hate your guts, you were never a father, you only berated me just like the village. The only difference is that you never tried to kill me._

 _Signed, Hiccup the Dragon Rider._

To say that Stoick was furious, would be an understatement. In his anger, he broke the door as he slammed it shut. "That boy! If I ever see him, I will kill him for breaking every tradition we have!" Stoick yelled. Gobber heard this as he tried to find Fishlegs. "Where is that lad?" He asked.

Meanwhile, on a pitiful spit of land.

"So you think that Fishlegs got our message?" Damon asked. "Yeah, I did put the note on his face. And he is an early riser, so he should show up at some point." Hiccup said. "So anyone got anything to do while we wait?" Hiccup asked. "I got a deck of cards, and I can sing us a song." Damon said. "Okay, sounds good." Hiccup said. Damon pulled out his lute and started to beat on it. "When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city, to see a marching band, he said son when you grow up, would you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned. He said will you, defeat them, your demons..." The three played cards and sang for a few hours before they spotted a ship on the horizon. "Hey Guys, I see a ship." Ruffnut said. Hiccup pulled out a telescope he stole from the forge. "Is it him?" Damon asked. "Hm, Looks like it." Hiccup said. Everyone jumped on toothless before they flew off to the ship.

"Hey Fishlegs, thanks for taking us up on our offer." Hiccup said as they dismounted Toothless. "Y-yeah, I couldn't believe you when I read that you guys left the village, and on a Night fury! Can I take a look at him?" Fishlegs asked. "Sure, we need to get going anyway." Hiccup said. "Windos Maximus." Damon said, sending a large gale into the sail. "How did you do that!?" Fishlegs yelled. "Well, I am a practitioner of arcane magic. It lets me use the world's magic and control it to some degree." Damon said.

"How did you learn magic? I thought people lost the skill years ago." Fishlegs said. "That is true for most cases, but where I came from, we still practiced magic till our island was eaten." Damon said. "E-Eaten!?" Hiccup asked. "Yep, a dragon queen came and ate the island, I was the only one to escape since I was on a fishing ship." Damon said. "I didn't escape unfazed though. The brightness of the dragons fire blinded me forever." Damon said. "Oh so that's how that happened." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, but what I think everyone wants to know, is how you trained a dragon?" Damon asked. "Well, I hit it with a weapon I made, and he fell into the woods, where I tracked him to. But when I got there, he was rapped up in a bola, and his wings were broken. I released him after seeing the emotions in his eyes. He screamed at me and he tried to fly, but crashed into the cove. The next day I went to bring him some fish, since his wings were broken. I eventually managed to reset them and heal them, so he gave me his trust, and I started to fly him." Hiccup said.

After an hour of sailing they came upon an island. "Let's get some supplies here, we may be travelling for a while." Hiccup said. They departed the ship and began to search the island for food and water. "HEY GUYS!" They heard Fishlegs yell. They all ran over to where they heard his voice. What they saw was a hut. "Someone lives here." Fishlegs said as he walked back out of the hut. "Yeah, I live here!" Came a voice from behind them. They turned around a saw a large man holding a bow pointed at them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The man demanded. "We are outcasts of Berk, we only wanted to stock up on supplies." Hiccup told them.

"Why are you outcasts?" The man asked. "I trained a dragon, and these three joined me as I left." Hiccup said. The man lowered his bow. "Y-you trained a dragon too?" He asked. "Yeah, wait did you train a dragon?!" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, his names Spade." He said before whistling. A Large dragon that the three had never seen before flew down and stood behind the man. "He's a Hobblegrunt." The man said. "Call your own dragon." He said. Hiccup whistled and Toothless flew over. "This is Toothless, the Night Fury." Hiccup said. "Amazing, you weren't lying." He said. "If I may be so bold to asked. Who are you good sir, and why do you have a dragon?" Damon asked.

"Oh sorry, my names Atlas, I'm a Hunter. I trained Spade here so that I could leave my island that was going to war. I didn't agree with them and they tried to throw me in jail." Atlas said. "That's terrible. I'm sorry you went threw that." Hiccup said. "We are the outcasts from Berk. I'm Hiccup, or was, I'm still thinking of a name that I can use. I want to change my name. Anyway, these are Damon the Bard, Ruffnut the destructive, and Fishlegs the dragon scholar." Hiccup said, getting weird looks from the other three. "What, I thought you all should have a title." Hiccup said.

Later, around a table set for 5, "So what is your guys' plan?" Atlas asked. "Well, I thought we were just going to go live on a random island." Hiccup said, getting a nod from the others. "Well then, I have a suggestion. Why not start your own tribe. A tribe of dragon riders." Atlas said. "You know, that's not a bad idea." Damon said. "Besides, we could study dragons and other magical beings, and we won't be reprimanded for it." Damon said. "Does everyone else feel this way?" Hiccup asked. Everyone nodded. "Fine, but who would be chief?" Hiccup asked. Everyone pointed at Hiccup. "M-me! Why? I'm a big clumsy goofball!" Hiccup said.

"You're also the son of a chief, so you would know all the regulations, you also are the only one of us 4 that trained a dragon." Fishlegs said. "Are you guys sure? I mean, I can't even hold up an axe, how would I hold up a village?" Hiccup asked. "By training, and you can hold up a village!" Damon said. "So you guys are going threw with it then?" Atlas asked. "Yep, Hiccup's going to be chief." Ruffnut said. "Well then, you're going to need people in this new clan of yours, and I know of a certain hunter/dragon rider that would like to join." Atlas said. "Sure Atlas, you can come with us." Hiccup said. "Now get some sleep guys, we leave in the morning."

* * *

There ya go everyone, hope you like it. Send me a review with a person you want in the tribe, or maybe who you want to get with Hiccup. I bid you all adieu.


	3. Chapter 3: Search for a home

Welcome ladies and germs! Sorry for the delay, I update when I can. NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW! It's the most holy of holies. WRONG SHOW! But a funny one.

It was currently night time. Everyone was around the campfire. Reflecting on what they did. "Should we have left?" Hiccup asked. "Yes, They would either kill Toothless and banish you, or kill Toothless in front of you, then kill you." Damon said, sharpening his blade. "Luckily, we have such great friends that they decided to join us." Damon said with a smile. Atlas walked up to them with firewood.

"So, you're really blind Damon?" He asked. "Yep, but I have developed my other senses to compensate." Damon said. "Really. Didn't know that was possible." Atlas said. Spade walked over and sat down next to Damon. "Hello Spade." Damon said, not looking from the fire. "So we all know about Berk and a bit about Atlas's home, but we don't know about you're home Damon." Fishlegs said. "Very well."

"I am from an island that still knew how to awaken magic. We didn't kill unless we had to, or if we needed food. We instead wanted to learn about the world and the beings that walked this planet. We became very knowledgeable on may animals, magical or not." Damon explained. Everyone was staring at him in anticipation. "But, one day, I found out something. I was exploring the caves near my home, when I found some dragon eggs. But one of the eggs was much bigger than the others." Damon explained.

"So I left, because dragon eggs are scarcely alone I left quickly. I believe the eggs hatched that night, because the next day there were earthquakes. They were only minor, but I later learned what was truly happening." Damon said. "Those eggs were whispering death eggs. They had hatched and were hungry, so they started to eat the dirt." Damon said. "What about that bigger egg you saw?" Fishlegs asked. "Well, about a month had passed, and the earthquakes were getting worse, and our crops started to die from the vibrations. I went out on a small dingy to see if I could find some help from a magical being that lived near by. I never found him, but when I returned, I found the island under siege by a beast that I can only refer to as, The Screaming Death." Damon said. The name sent shivers down the outcasts spines.

"What did it look like?" Fishlegs asked. "Well, it was about 4 times the size of any man. It was all white, with blood red eyes. It was like a giant version of the whispering deaths. But this thing was on a rampage, eating the island and shooting fireballs left and right. I now call it a Queen of the dragons, because it started to bend the will of the others to its own." Damon said. Fishlegs was violently taking notes on the dragon in question.

"And so I left, and got caught in a hurricane, that left me on you dock, were Gobber found me." Damon said. "Wow."

* * *

1 day later

"Did you find anything?" Damon asked. "No, I didn't, but I didn't go to far." Atlas said. Atlas and Hiccup had set out to look for islands to live upon. Atlas returned with no luck. "GUYS!" Hiccup yelled. Everyone turned their head to the sky to see Hiccup and Toothless flying towards them at breakneck speed. "What's up?" Damon asked. "Atlas, Damon, there's a ship under attack by Outcasts!" Hiccup said, landing on the boat.

Damon and Atlas nodded and jumped on Spade. "What about us?" Fishlegs asked, motioning towards himself and Ruffnut.. "Stay here, and watch for any boats." Hiccup said as he flew off with the others. After about 3 minutes of flying, the trio of humans, and the two dragons saw a ship being attacked by two others. Damon pulled out his staff, Atlas cocked his bow, and Hiccup pulled out a, well, knife. "Your not actually planning on using that are you?" Damon asked. "It's for my protection." Hiccup said. "Riiight." Damon said. "Here, try this instead." Damon said as he pulled out a long dagger. "This should suffice for this fight. Lets go." He said, throwing the dagger to Hiccup.

The two dragons charged the ships. "Hiccup, you get the survivors on Toothless!" Atlas yelled. "You better not shoot me Atlas!" Damon said. "I never miss my mark." Atlas said. "Toothless Fire!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless shot a bolt at the farthest ship, hitting the mast, making it fall over. The Outcasts turned and saw one of their worst nightmares.

"NIGHT FURY!" They yelled. "AND ANOTHER DRAGON!" One of them yelled. Thunk. "That's not all you have to worry about." Damon said from behind them. "How did you get on board?!" One of them demanded. "I flew. Now, either surrender, or get the snot beaten out of you." Damon said. "As if kid." One said. "Oh how I like when they don't think." Damon said with a smile. He then took out his staff.

Hiccup charged over again the ships again, this time jumping down at the prisoners. There was only three of them. "Are you all okay?" He asked as he pulled out the dagger Damon had given him. "Yes, we are fine, but how did you get here?" The sole man asked. "I fly on the Night Fury. We are here to rescue you." Hiccup said as he cut their ropes. "Thank you. We are in your dept." The man said. "Don't thank him yet!" Yelled an Outcast as he charged Hiccup, club in hand. Psssss. Thunk! An arrow sailed threw the air and threw the outcast's stomach. Hiccup looked up and saw Atlas grabbing for another arrow. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

The dragon flew onto the ship. "Come on, we have to hurry!" Atlas yelled. Hiccup looked over to see that Damon was surrounded, but he still wasn't out of the fight. "Come get some!" Damon yelled, swinging his staff at all that came near. Atlas charged Spade straight towards Damon. "DAMON!" Atlas yelled. Damon smiled. "Well, it's been a pleasure, but, we really must be going. Chow." He said before raising his staff in the air before Spade grabbed ahold of him and yanked him into the air.

* * *

"Are you guys alright?" Fishlegs asked. "Yeah, just a cut here and there." Damon said. "LET ME HELP!" Ruffnut yelled. Everyone got quiet as they looked at her. "Oookay. I guess you can help patch up my back, I took a hit there and I don't think I can reach it." Damon said before taking of his shirt. "Wow." Ruffnut said dreamily. While that was happening, Hiccup was talking to the 3 people they rescued. It turns out that the three were a family that were traveling before being attacked. "I am Bjorn, and this is my wife, Asta. And this is our daughter, Heather." He said motioning to the other two. Hiccup looked at Heather and started to blush. "H-Hi. Er. We are the Dragon riders." Hiccup said. "We are currently looking for a place to call home and start a new village." Hiccup said. "And who would be in charge of this Village?" Bjorn asked. "Well, the current leader would be me. I was the son of Stoic the vast before me and a few of my friends and I left after taming Toothless here." Hiccup said motioning to the dragon.

"Wow, being able to tame such a beast must take great skill." Asta said. "Yeah, it took a little while, but now we are great friends." Hiccup said before toothless licked his face. "Oow. You know that doesn't come out!" Hiccup said. Toothless just laughed. "He seems to be nice." The girl, Heather, said as she approached the Night fury. Toothless was a bit skeptical so he moved back a bit. "Careful, dragons don't trust easily." Hiccup said. "Oh, okay." Heather said a little sad. "It's alright, it took me about a month for him to warm up to me, and that was after I fixed his wing." Hiccup said before telling the story of how he met the dragon.

"Oh, where are my manners. Let me introduce the rest of the riders." Hiccup said before turning towards everyone. "Going down the list, we have Ruffnut, she is from Berk like me. She's good with spears, and destruction." Hiccup said with a laugh. "Next is Damon, he's a bit, eccentric, but he's strong and is, I guess a bard?" Hiccup asked himself. "Damon, what do you call yourself in regards to your magic?" Hiccup asked. "I guess I am a druid since I use Arcane magic, but I also know a bit of music magic." He said while Ruffnut was still dressing his back wounds. "Fishlegs is the big boned guy there, studying Spade, the other dragon. He's kinda like a walking guide to most dragons that we discovered." Hiccup said. "Hi." Fishlegs said before going back to studying the Hobblegrunt. "He's also from Berk." Hiccup explained. "And Last is Atlas. He trained Spade, and is a hunter. He joined us not to long ago." Hiccup said.

"So, you plan to start a Village. You will need help doing so." Bjorn said. "Yep, but first we need to find an island big enough for us to build on." Hiccup explained. "Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say we shall join you." Bjorn said with a smile, holding out his hand. "Well, what do you guys think?" He asked the rest of the riders. "Sure." "the more the merrier." "Why not?" "Im up for it." They all said.

That night.

Damon sat up and was staring at the moon. "Hiccup." Damon said. "Yeah, what's up?" Hiccup asked. "I would like to train a dragon." Damon said. "Um, cool. What dragon did you have in mind?" Hiccup asked. "One you have yet to meet yet, they will be here after the storm. We must find shelter soon, or it will catch up to us." Damon said. "Storm? There's one coming?" Hiccup asked. "Yes, it will hit us in about 2 days." Damon said. "Is this a magical thing?" Hiccup asked. "Yep, since I specialize in arcane magic, I can feel the world around me, and I feel a storm approaching." Damon said.

"Is it possible for me to learn magic?" Hiccup asked. "All you had to do was ask. But I will teach you after we find a home. I don't want you drowning us." Damon said with a smile.

* * *

"Anything?" Fishlegs asked. "Still nothing, I'm starting to think we are lost." Hiccup said. Atlas and Hiccup had been searching the past day and a half, looking for shelter from the impending storm. "We can only hope that Atlas finds something." Bjorn said. "So Bjorn, what skills do you have?" Fishlegs asked. "I'm a stone cutter. So I can build us homes of stone." Bjorn asked. "And I am a farmer." Asta said. "Well, those will be helpful." Hiccup said. "Hey, I think I see Atlas." Ruffnut said. a few minutes later, Atlas was on the ship. "I found a place, I don't know if it will do, but its the best bet we have at the moment." He said before he attached Spade to ship. Hiccup followed, attaching Toothless to the ship.

When they arrived at the island, the storm was just starting to arrive and a light rain started to come down. The riders landed at a sandbar that stopped all large ships from entering the cove of the island. The dragons had to fly them over to get to the island. "Come on, I explored a little bit, I saw a cave not to far away." Atlas said, hurrying the ragtag group of villagers. Thunder and lightning rolled over the island. The wind ripped a few trees from the earth, and sent the waves crashing into the shoals.

* * *

"So how much of the island did you explore?" Bjorn asked. "I only came and found the island and the cave. Then I flew to the ship as fast as I could." Atlas explained. Damon suddenly stood up. "Something wrong Damon?" Asta asked. "They are near." He said as he approached the entrance to the cave. "Who? Who's here?" Hiccup asked. "The Storm Stalkers."

* * *

Alright, hope everyone likes it. Been awhile, but, oh well. Leave me a review, or comment, or what ever the hell it's called. I bid you all adieu.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't skip out on leg day

Hello Ladies and germs, im back! So im going to update my stories till all of them have 8 chapters then im going to go in an order that I have yet to establish. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HONEY, HELLO MY RAGTIME GALL. SOMEONE GET MICHIGAN J. FROG OFF THE STAGE!

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Atlas Yelled. He, Hiccup, and Damon were currently running threw the woods of their new home. "What did you do!?" Hiccup yelled. "I tried to befriend him. He just didn't want to be befriended." Damon said as they were running. "RRRRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOH!" Came the sound of the Storm Stalker. "Hurry!" Atlas yelled. They decided to leave their dragons behind, as to not intimidate the Stalkers.

A spike impaled Hiccup's knee. "AAAAHHHH!" He yelled. Suddenly Toothless flew down over them, protecting the trio of riders. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOH!" The Stalker screeched. Damon took his staff out and charged the hidden beast. "Damon! No! Don't go after it!" Atlas yelled. Damon sprinted out of the grove and into the forest, trying to find the hidden beast. "Come out! I know you are there." He yelled. Suddenly a shadow started to descend from the sky. "RRRRRR." The Stalker growled as it landed. Storm Stalkers took the shape of a large manta ray, but had 4 feet that would sink into it's body as it flew. It's tail had electrically charged spikes coming out of it. It had no teeth, as it usually eats lightning or swallows it's prey whole. It's whole body was a dark grey, almost black. It had one white eye, while the other was red with a scar over it. It's veins popped out of it's body, and took the shape of lighting.

"I think you damaged my friend. I don't appreciate that." Damon said. Going into a defensive stance. "RRaaaaoooh." The Stalker growled. "I see that you have been attacked by my kind. For that I am sorry." Damon said. The Stalker narrowed his eyes as he saw the sword on Damon's back. "I don't wish to fight, I want to befriend you, but you have injured my friend, so I must fight you." He said as he charged with his staff. The Stalker charged as well, sending an electrified Spike at Damon.

Damon dodged and kept coming, eventually jumping on the dragons back, slamming it's tail down. The Stalker charged it's veins with electricity in response, shocking the blind warrior. "Damn, that packs a punch." He said standing back up after having been thrown off the dragon. "I was hurt by your kind, I can no longer see, like I suspect you cannot out of your eye." He said, grabbing his staff. The dragon opened it's mouth, letting out a liquid that covered the ground. "That cannot be good." Damon said.

The Stalker flew in the air and started to flap it's wings rapidly, creating a whirlwind that ripped small trees from the ground. When it got high enough, it dive-bombed into the liquid, while letting it's electricity run threw it's body. When the dust settled, both warriors were on the ground exhausted. "You... are a, pant, great warrior." Damon said. The Stalker got up, and limped towards the blind teen. When he was right next to him, the Stalker put his muzzle in Damon's palm. "Thank you... for choosing me, to be your rider." Damon said as he slowly got up from the ground.

"Damon! Where are you!" Atlas yelled as he ran threw the woods. "Over here!" Damon yelled. Upon finding Damon, Atlas saw the Storm Stalker. "Stay back!" Atlas yelled, pulling out a club. "No Atlas, it is fine, I have befriended him through battle." Damon explained, limping towards the hunter. "Thank Thor, but we need to get you and Hiccup medical attention." Atlas said as he picked up Damon and placed him on the Storm Stalker. "Alright, we need to find a healer. Big thing on the to do list." Damon said as Atlas led them out of the woods.

The three made it back to where Atlas put Hiccup down. "Hiccup how is your knee?" Damon asked. "It's fine, there's just, you know, a giant hole in it." Hiccup said sarcastically. "They should call you Hiccup the Sarcastic. But really, can you move anything?" Atlas said. "I can't feel my lower leg or foot." Hiccup said. "We need to get to a healer, or it will get infected." Damon said. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

The Night fury, upon landing, immediately ran over to Hiccup. "Bud, we have to get to a healer." He said as he tried to stand. "Hiccup let us help." Atlas said, holding on the injured teen. "Alright, lets stop at the cave, and get a list of stuff to get while we are out." Hiccup said. "No, I will get the list. Damon, make sure you get him to a healer, I will follow." Atlas said as he got on Spade. "Toothless, lets go." Damon said as the two humans and two dragons set off to find a healer.

* * *

20 minutes later.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE INJURED!?" Asta yelled. "Damon fought the dragon into submission, and eventually befriended it. Hiccup took a spike to the knee. They went on ahead to go find a healer. I came back to tell you all, and get a list of things to get while we are gone." Atlas said before getting said list. He then departed to find his injured friends.

"Toothless, have you found any towns?" Damon asked. He had sent the dragon off in search of towns while he tried to tend to Hiccups wound. Toothless shook his head in confirmation. Damon motioned for the Stalker to follow the Night fury. "Man this sucks." Hiccup said between grunts of pain. "Yeah, Stormwind here really packs a punch." Damon said, patting the now named Storm Stalker. "So you named him." Hiccup said. "Yep. Hey Toothless! Can you shoot a bolt into the sky for Atlas!?" Damon yelled/asked.

The Dragon did as asked and the four went on. "Hm, where are those two?" Atlas asked. Suddenly a large bolt came out of the sky. "I guess it's that way Spade." Atlas said before flying off towards the bolt.

1 hour later. "Do you see it yet?" Hiccup asked. "No I don't, I'm blind." Damon said. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, sorry." Hiccup said. "But I do sense something coming from that direction." Damon said, pointing to his left. Hiccup looked over and saw a few lights coming from an island. "That must be it. Toothless, stay up here and-"

"Finally, I caught up to you." Atlas said, coming up on the riders. "Oh hey Atlas." Damon said nonchalantly. "Did you find a village yet?" The man asked. "Yeah, it's right over there. We where about to land when you got here." Hiccup said. "Oh, good. Well, lets land." Atlas said. The two dragons that had riders on them, landed in a clearing. Meanwhile, Toothless was still flying in the sky, in case they needed a quick escape.

"So, Atlas, you carry Hiccup, while I carry my sword in case we are not met with welcome." Damon said. Atlas nodded before picking Hiccup up bridal style and heading off towards the village. Upon entering, Atlas said, "Please, can we get a healer, my friends here are injured!" The nearest people ran off looking for their healer. "Who are you?" Said a large, burly man. Hiccup motioned for Atlas to set him down. "We, are the Dragon rider's." Hiccup said, as he held out his hand. ass he did so, his leg gave out, and Damon caught him.

"Dragon rider's? Why are you injured?" The man asked. Hiccup chuckled in embarrassment. "We had a few issues taming our newest dragon." Hiccup said. "I am the chief of our small tribe." Hiccup said. "Make way, make way!" Said a voice, coming down the street. The voice belonged to an old hunched over man with a cane. "Hm, so you are the strangers that are injured." The man said. "Yes, if you would, would you heal us?" Damon asked. "Sonny, I can't fix your eyes, I don't think anyone can." The old man said. "Not my eyes, our bodies. I was electrocuted and Hiccup was stabbed in the knee. Says he can't feel any of his lower leg." Damon said.

"Oh my. What beast did these things to you?" The large man asked. "A Storm Stalker. I fought him after he impaled Hiccup in the knee." Damon explained. The man narrowed his eyes at Damon. "And you say you tamed this monster?" The man asked. "Yes, that is what we do, we kill only if we absolutely must." Damon explained as the Healer worked on Hiccup. "I'm sorry to say this, but you're going to loose your lower leg." The healer said. Hiccup paled upon learning this. "I can take the stress off it as much as I can, but I need to operate soon, or you'll loose your whole leg." The Healer explained. "Atlas, can you help me to the Healer's hut?" Hiccup asked. "Sure thing chief." Atlas said, picking up the teen.

"So why is your chief a scrawny lad?" The man asked. "I'll tell you, if you tell me who you are." Damon said. "I am Boar. Chief of this village." Boar said. "Ah, well nice to meet you. As for Hiccup, he was chosen of our small band of misfits, as he did two things. The first being, he is the ex-son of Stoic the Vast. The second, he tamed a Night Fury." Damon explained. Boar had a look of shock on his face. "You're telling me, that lad there, tamed a Night Fury?" Boar asked. "Yep."

* * *

Alright everyone, I hope you liked it. Leave a comment, review, what ever its called. I bid you all, Adieu!


	5. Chapter 5: Medic!

hello ladies and germs! I'm back! if any of you have an idea for a dragon, or a villager, hit me up with a review. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! What are you doing? Ima speaking japanese! WRONG SHOW!

"So what exactly happened to your chief?" Boar asked. "We were attempting to tame a dragon that Damon's familiar with, when something went wrong, and the dragon went berserk, throwing spikes everwhere. We started running, dodging spikes and tree limbs, when a spike gets lodged in Hiccups leg." Atlas explained.

"The white haired one." Boar said. "Damon."

"Right, Damon. He said that your chief is the banished son of Stoic the Vast?" Boar asked. "Apparently. I joined them after this happened. But apparently someone found out he tamed a night fury and he ran away with 3 of his friends." Atlas explained.

"So where is your village? Or is it still just an island?" Boar asked. "Wo wo wo, we just met you, how do we known you arent going to go and kill our dragons. Or, contact the Harry hooligans?" Atlas asked.

"Sha sha sha sha." Boar laughed. Atlas sweat dropped. "Our small village is no friend of Berks. We are no enemy either, but we dont have any issue with dragon, besides a lone one here or there. Besides, you all riding them is more of a fascination to us then anything else." Boar explained.

"Well before I say anything else, I better talk to Hiccup. Where is he anyway?" Atlas asked.

"He should be in the healers hut. Its just outside of the village as you head towards the mountain." Boar said.

"Well sonny, I won't lie, this will hurt, a lot." The healer said before yanking the spike out of Hiccups leg. "OOOOOOW! HOLY THOR!" Hiccup yelled in pain. "Well, things seem to be going well over there." Damon said from across the room.

"Things are just, uf, peachy." Hiccup said. "I'm telling you, they should have named you Hiccup the Sarcastic." Damon said with a smirk. "Alright, here comes the hard part." The Healer said, grabbing an oaken staff.

"Are you going to preform healing magic on him?" Damon asked. "Magic? Sonny you got a wild imagination." he said before hitting Hiccup over the head, knocking him out.

"Lets see, aha." the healer said, rummaging threw a chest, before taking out a container of a strange liquid. "This here's my special sleep potion." The man said before dumping its contents into a pot over the fire.

"I would suggest going to sleep for this blind boy. Even if you can't see it, you will smell and hear it, and I don't want to clean up your lunch." The man said. Damon took his advice and went to sleep.

"Uhhhhh, I feel terrible." Hiccup said as he woke up. "Drink this, it should get rid of the headache." The healer said, giving Hiccup a cup. "So, how did it go?" He said before taking a drink. "I'm sorry, I had to cut off most of your leg. I had the smith implant a prosthetic. It's not the best, but it's what he could do in the time he had." The healer said. "It will be fine for now, I can make do." Hiccup said before Boar walked in.

"Ah, your awake. I wanted to inform you that you have no need to fear us sending word to Berk." Boar said. "That didn't even cross my mind." Hiccup said with a shocked expression. "Our little village, is no ally of Berk. We have never needed them, so why should we help them?" Boar said with a smile. "Now, I would like to talk politics with you, young Chief." Boar said, pulling up a chair.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Hiccup asked. "Have you been announced as a chief to the other tribes?" Boar asked. "No, I haven't, but I don't want to get to that level yet, my people are at the moment nomadic, and there aren't many of us." Hiccup said. "Hm, then you must tread carefully, if you are found before you are recognized as chief, Berk can claim you as a prisoner, it would be much harder for them to do anything if you were recognized." Boar said.

"So what shall I do?" Hiccup asked. "I have a map here. "Boar said, taking out said map. "There is an island, it is close by to us, but still on the outskirts of the Archipelago, it is much more protected than most islands, and it is big enough for a tribe the size of Berk. Go there, and that should buy you time until you confront the council of chiefs." Boar said. "We will give you a boat and some supplies. Tools, food, seeds, a few sheep. That should keep you until you arrive at the island."

"Thank you, but what do you want from me?" Hiccup asked. "I want an alliance, and trade. If you train dragons, it would help us very much if we get attacked. If you are attacked, we shall come to help you." Boar said. "That is an acceptable proposal, I accept." Hiccup stated. "Shall we write up an alliance, or is this fine?" Hiccup asked. "This is fine, we just need to be together when we announce it to my people."

"Ah, Hiccup there you are." Atlas said, who was followed by Damon. "So, what's the plan?" Damon asked. "I am going with Boar to make an announcement." Hiccup said, crutch under arm. Said Chief was in the middle of a crowd. "Hiccup, come up here." Boar said. "Everyone, I have an announcement!" Boar shouted, getting the crowds attention.

"I have secured an alliance, with a new tribe! The Dragon Rider Tribe!" Boar yelled. The crowd murmured to each other. "New Tribe?" "They train dragons?" Things like that were heard throughout the crowd. "With me is their Chief, Hiccup. They shall be settling an island we talked about, a few days from here. If anyone wants to join them, you may do so. Now, part of the agreement, is that we come to the aid of each other in times of war. If anyone has an issue with this, they are free to leave when ever they want. Thank you." Boar said before the crowd clapped.

"Give us an hour or so, and we will have everything ready." Boar said to Hiccup.

Meanwhile, in Berk...

"I can't believe they betrayed the tribe." Astrid said with a snarl. "Siding with dragons, they are worse than exiles, if we find them, may Odin have mercy on what I shall do to them." Stoic said. "Yes chief." Astrid responded. "I would kill then a thousand times so that you wouldn't have to be upset." Snotlout said, failing to flirt with the girl. "Go away Snotlout." She said before walking away.

"So, is this everything?" Hiccup asked. The whole Village showed up to see off their new friends. "Just about." Boar started before turning to the crowd. "Anyone who wants to join them, step up now."

A tall buff man with the start of a beard stepped up. "I am Egil, a carpenter." He said befire getting on the ship. "Short and to the point." Atlas said, causing Egil to snort.

Next a couple stepped forward. "We are but humble fishermen. I am Makaio, and this is my wife, Canan. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said before jpining them. "That seems to be everyone, have a safe voyage, dragon chief!" Boar said before casting them off.

"Hiccup, I thought of something." Damon started. "And that would be?" Hiccup asked. "We should send one of us ahead so that we can get the others ready to head out, or, we send them out to the island from there." Damon explained. Hiccup was stood in thought for a moment, before taking out the map.

"Toothless, you think you can pull the boat to this island?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked at the map for a moment before nodding yes. "My, I didn't realize dragons were so smart." Canan said. "Many people don't, that's why so many tribes are still fighting dragons. Atlas, can you fly back and send them to the island, oh, and give them the map?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure thing "Dragon Chief". Atlas said before mounting Spade. "I actually quite like the name Dragon Chief." Damon said. "Oh yeah, Hiccup the Dragon Chief. Sends shivers down the spines of everyone." Hiccup said. "You're able to change it anytime you want." Damon said before closing his eyes. "Are you doing something with magic?" Hiccup asked. "No, I'm trying to sleep."

Hiccup harumphed and went over to Makaio. "So are you two planning on having a child anytime soon?" Hiccup asked. "No, we're gonna wait a few years. Make sure we are settled before adding anyone to the family." He said. "I'm just making sure, because we have yet to find ourselves a healer." Hiccup stated. "That's fine, just as long as we do get one." Egil said joining the conversation.

* * *

"Hiccup, you want to learn magic, grab some parchment and ink." Damon said two hours in to the journey. Toothless and Stormwind had been pulling the ship, switching off every hour. Hiccup hurried to grab his supplies. "What do I do first?" Hiccup asked. "Nothing, this lesson is about a magical creature." Damon said. Everyone was listening in to the lesson. "Now, everything has magic. This means anyone is capable of magic, to what extent and kind caries person to person, and being to being." Damon said. Hiccup was writing down notes furiously.

"Most creatures, humans included, can feel when new magic is around them. You got that?" Damon asked. "Yep." Hiccup said, his full sttention on Damon. "Now, today, you shall learn of a creature that is not seen very often." Damon said, pointing to the water. "Here, we have a kelpie. Kelpies, resemble a horse with a fish tail." Damon said. Everyone was on the edge of tge railing, trying to see the kelpie in full. "Ahem. Now, a kelpie has the ability to entrance a person into climbing on to them." Damon started.

"Is that bad?" Egil asked. "Yes, very. If one climbs on to a kelpie, they would eventually find themselves at the bottom of the ocean, or more likely, the bottom of a lake. Kelpies, while existing in salt water, are more common in fresh water. Now, once at the bottom of said body of water, the spell stops, only for you to find you can no longer breath, and when you turn to heads towards the surface, the kelpie attacks, and you will get eaten alive." Damon said, ending the lecture.

Everyone pailed at that. "How do you know what that thing would do?" Canan asked. "I lived in a village where we recorded everything we learned. To become seen as an adult, you must have read the three books we compiled on magical creatures." Damon explained. "Wow." Egil said in wonder. "Hiccup, you should make a drawing of the Kelpie." Damon suggested.

Two days passed before they arrived at their new home. Damon taught Hiccup, and who ever wanted to learn, about a few other species they encountered, mainly mermaids, grindylows, and the legendary Kraken. Luckily they didnt encounter the Squid. "Damon, what happen if someone gets attacked by the Kraken?" Egil asked. "Hope to Thor that you survive."

"Does anyone see the Island, or their ship?" Damon asked. "Hm... wait, i think I see them!" Hiccup said. "Thats good, I was beginning to worry something happened." Damon said. "Wait, something seems off." Egil said, looking threw the spyglass. "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Their dragon is shaking its head and the others are staring at some sharp rocks jutting out of the water." Egil stated. "WHAT!?" Damon yelled. "Yeah, they got this weird look on their faces, why, whats wrong?" Egil asked. "They are under a hypnotic spell! We must save them!" Damon yelled before jumping on Stormwind.

"Whose put them under the spell!?" Hiccup asked. "Sirens."

Hope you like it, most of the names i used are norse, but there will be non norse names. I can add all the names and what they do down at the bottom if everyone wants it. I bid you all, adieu!


	6. Chapter six: History lesson

Hello Ladies and Germs! Sorry for such a long wait, i lost motivation for a time, and had writers block as well. But, Here we are, and i have a newer writing style. At least, new to me. So, with out further adieu, ON WITH THE SHOW! Top of the mornin to ya ladies! WRONG SHOW!

Last time...

"Who put them under the spell?!" Hiccup asked.

"Sirens."

"What's a Siren?" Egil asked.

"Now's not the time!" Damon said, jumping on Stormwind.

"Stormwind, attack that rock with as much lightning as you can." Damon commanded. Stormwind, taking charge, flew down towards the water, scooping a mouthful of seawater. The dragon charged itself with lightning. "Fire!" Damon yelled. The glob of electrified water bombarded the rocky outcrop. The sirens screamed in pain, their spell released. After they regained their bodiky functions, the sirens dove into the water, escaping the duo.

"Can you explain what just happened just now?" Egil asked as Damon and Stormwind landed back on the ship.

"Lets catch up to the others before I explain." Damon said. The rest of the tribe nodded, before going full sail towards the other, smaller ship. After about twenty minutes, they weighed anchor next to each other.

"Uh, my head hurts." Atlas said as they walked on board.

"You will experience that for a few hours. Luckily, most of you are women, meaning the spell was much less successful." Damon explained.

"Now can you tell us what a Siren is?" Egil asked.

"Alright everyone, gather round. It's story time from the Druid and the Bard." Damon said, taking a seat. All fourteen people and dragons gathered around the blind man. "What just enthralled you were a group of Sirens. Much like Merfolk, Sirens are a water based people. However, they only mate once, for life. When they become of age, they begin their search for their mates. Should enough time pass, a Siren will begin to loose theirselves in their search for a mate. Every Siren in Female, so their spells are much less powerful on women then men. Even dragons are affected to a degree." Damon lectured. "It's quite sad really. Searching for so long for the one to complete them, until any male will do."

"You are quite knowledgeable." Makaio said. Damon nodded.

"Thank you. But, I am nowhere near as learned as the elders of my diceased tribe." Damon said. An awkward silence befell the ship. After a moment, Ruffnut stepped forward and wrapped the blind teen in a hug. Damon nodded in thanks.

"Well, with the lesson over, lets get introductions out of the way." Hiccup said, clapping his hands. After a round of introductions, Hiccup pulled out the map he was given by Boar. "According to this map, we shall arrive at the island in about six hours if the wind continues as it has." Hiccup said as they raised the anchors.

"Where did you learn so much Damon?" Canan asked. The vikings were trying to kill time as they sailed across the sea.

"My Tribe was taught by Mimir, God of Wisdom. He, the God of War and Justice Tyr, and The Goddess Freya taught my people many things. I never met them personally. My Island was kinda a refuge for those three gods for a time, until about a hundred winters ago. They stopped showing up, but my people continued studying and learning to better the world." Damon explained.

"We kept legends, lore, records, magic, anything that could better mankind. Sadly, a Dragon Queen hatched on my island, destroying it and my eyesight in it's wake." Damon explained.

"Can't your magic do anything?" Canan asked.

"It's been too long since the damange has been done. Only Freya could fix them." Damon said. Hiccup stood up abruptly and walked over to the blind man. "What's up, Dragon chief?" Damon asked, sensing his arrival.

"I believe, that you, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut don't have set roles as we build our village." Hiccup said.

"Alright, and what do you think would be best?" Damon asked.

"Well, you are both a warrior, and a druid, with a great understanding of nature, the gods, and many other things. I think you should be in charge of our people's history, traditions, an findings. I also think that you should train our people to fight like you do." Hiccup explained.

"So a teacher. Sounds easy enough for now. What about fishlegs and Ruffnut?" Damon asked.

"Fishlegs has a deep understanding of dragons. He knows everything that Berk knows of Dragons. I think he should join you and learn more about dragons. As for Ruffnut, she I really am not sure what would be best at. If Tuffnut was with her they would destroy almost anything, but with it just being her, I'm not sure." Hiccup said.

"Maybe she will find something she enjoys, as more people join us, she may apprentice to one." Damon said. Hiccup rubbed his chin.

"I guess for now, we won't really have much purpose for jobs as we need to build the village." Hiccup reflected.

"It's too early for these decisions Hiccup. Let us get settled into our new home. It will let us set goals as to what we need done." Damon said wisely. Egil snorted.

"I think I came up with your new title Damon." The carpenter spoke. Everyone turned to him. "Damon the Sage." Egil said.

"I like it." Makaio said.

Another three hours passed, and the day slipped into twilight as Skoll chased the sun.

"Damon." Fishlegs started, "Do you know why Vikings and Dragons have fought for so long?" Damon was quiet for a moment.

"I heard a story once, many years ago, when i was but a child." Damon started. Everyone's attention was on the historian, as no one had ever known why they fought the dragons, just that it was their fathers before them did.

"Many Winter's ago, long before any of our ancestors were born, the giant Groa lost her husband Aurvandil. And so, Groa began collecting as many tomes of ancient magic. Now Groa was a renown seior, or seer. Using these tomes she expanded her ability beyond any before her. And so, she foresaw the battle to end all battles. Ragnarok. Now, Odin didn't like this, and so he killed Groa, taking her magic with him. Now In Ragnarok, There are two major enemies of the Gods, The Giants, who exist as The Flame and Ice Giants. The other enemies, are Dragons, specifically, Nidhogg and Jormungand. Nidhogg is a serpent of gluttony, who feasts on the bodies of the Damned. Jormungand is the World serpant, whose so large, he wraps around all of Midgard. When Ragnarok starts Nidhogg will rise from Niflheim along with an army of the damned, all the bodies hes devoured."

"And what of The World Serpent?" Egil asked.

"Jormungand will die, but not before killing Thor. Once Odin learned of this, He set out to stop Ragnarok. So Odin came up with a plan. Train Man to hate Dragons, so when Ragnarok comes, there will be a new army to kill the Giant Dragons." Damon said.

"Where did you hear this story?" Hiccup asked after a few moments. The air felt heavy.

"I heard it from my Grandfather, who heard it from Mimir right before the Gods stopped coming to my home." Damon explained. "But, fate has changed once more. Humans and Dragons have come together. Even if its just us few." Damon said, releasing the tension from around them.

"When is Ragnarok?" Makaio asked.

"That I do not know. This vision was eons ago, and Ragnarok was Eons ahead of them then. I do know, that when all is over, a new realm will emerge, with two people to repopulate it." Damon said.

"I think sage was the right title for you Damon." Hiccup said.

"We can only find out." Damon said crytically, causing the others to laugh. The remaining journey continued in a lighter mood, as the two ships eventually arrived at their new home.

The map did not show the island well, just that it was at this location on the map. The Island was actually three large Islands with a tall mountain at the largest. Many rocky outcrops littered the surrounding wake, bottlenecking ships onto its few rocky beaches. Tall forests of Pines and other evergreens engulfed most of the islands, while the mountain was barren. Three great falls erupted from the crest of the mountain, creating rivers that disappeared into the foggy woodlands.

Egil Whistled at the landscape.

"I bet this gives you a coma huh Egil?" Makaio asked. Egil punched the brawny man, causing him to laugh. The two ships eventually landed on the nearest shore.

"Well. I hope everyone had a good trip." Hiccup said. "Let's find shelter for the evening." Hiccup suggested. Indeed, Night had fallen since Damon's story, all those hours ago.

"Egil, your a carpenter, get some fire wood haha." Canan laughed. "Why don't we just sleep on the ships tonight? We don't know what beasts are on the islands, and we could get lost." Canan suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Lets get a fire going and get some meat cooking." Hiccup said. Egil and Atlas walked into the woods to get some kindling, as the others made preperations for sleeping and their meal. They built a good sized fire and ate happily.

"I have a question for you all." Announced Hiccup. "How many of you want to train a dragon?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"I'm not against it, but isn't hard to train a dragon?" Egil asked.

"Well, only three of us have successfully trained dragons. Each of us did so under different circumstances. It does take a little while to create the bond needed for the training. Atlas and I achieved the bond in roughly a month before we actually started training. Damon achieved it through battle, something that I didn't think possible." Hiccup said, poking the fire.

"What about the advantages of having a dragon? And the disadvantages?" Asta asked.

"We are the first in history to train dragons. The advantages and disadvantages are almost entirely unknown at this point in time. As our people grow, we will only learn more." Damon said. "That being said, I can think of a few things. For one, extra protection. Dragons are extremely powerful beings, full of magic. On the downside, Dragons require a large amount of food, so we would require much more food. Another thing is that dragons nest Once a year. They also have mates, so if they were to find their true mate, they would join the dragon with the master." Damon said.

"So we have little to go off of to base our knowledge of living with dragons." Fishlegs said, writing in a notebook. "I believe that the larger dragons could help in multiple roles. such as blacksmithing, fishing, and farming." He said, not looking up. "Most dragons eat meat, so an increase in fishing, hunting and sheep would be best to support large numbers. Then again, many Dragons come and go, so they could potentially get their own food." Fishlegs stated.

"Well, I'll chance it. Makaio sasaid smiling. "Were going to be relying on fish and meat for a while, so having an extra hand would be good."

"Sounds good. Any of you can train with a dragon at any time, so long as Damon, Atlas, or I are with you. Tomorrow let's explore our home and find a suitable place to build." Hiccup said. Soon after they went to sleep, with Atlas taking first watch for the night.

Here's a list of villagers and their roles...

Hiccup: Dragon Chief, warrior, blacksmith

Damon: Druid, historian, and warrior

Fishlegs: Researcher, warrior

Ruffnut: Warrior, guard

Atlas: Warrior, hunter

Bjorn: Stone Cutter, warrior

Asta: Farmer

Heather: Warrior

Egil: Carpenter and hunter

Makaio: Fisherman

Canan: Fisherwoman

List will be updated as the story goes along. I bid you all adieu.


	7. Chapter 7: Exploration

Hello Ladies and Germs. Seems like everyone enjoyed the last chapter. If you have an idea for a villager just sent a review. No, ON WITH THE SHOW! They're uneven. I'm just going to let them drive off. WRONG SHOW!

The following morning, everyone was gearing up for the expedition.

"Alright, how are we going to go about this?" Hiccup asked. Everyone looked at the young cheif.

"I think he means how are we going to split up the exploring." Damon translated. Everyone nodded in understanding. Hiccup had an idea and began searching the beach. He stopped every now and then to stop and pick up something from the beach.

"Here we go." Hiccup said. He was holding a bunch of conch shells. "If you run into trouble, or find something interesting just blow on this." He explained. "So, groups of two will work. Anyone want to stay here to guard our supplies?"

"I'll stay." Egil volunteered. Hiccup nodded before handing out the shells. They split up: Hiccup and Heather, Damon and Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Atlas, Bjorn and Asta, and Makaio and Canan. Each pair split up in different directions, exploring each part of the island. Spade stayed with Egil, whilst Toothless and Stormwind circled above.

"So, do you have any interest in training a dragon?" Hiccup asked awkwardly. Heather giggled at said awkwardness.

"Maybe. This is all so new to me, I never thought anything like this would happen." Heather said.

"I can agree with you there. I never thought I would train Toothless, and start a tribe." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head. The two continued walking, eventually going into yhe woodlands.

"I like it you know." Heather said suddenly. Hiccup looked at her confused.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Your name. I don't think you should change it." She said. Before he could respond, a small cry was heard. The two looked at each other before rushing off towards the cry.

"It seems unreal, doesn't it?" Bjorn asked his wife.

"Aye it does. But a good unreal." Asta said as they travelled the rocky coast. Much of it was erroded away, leaving a large cliff face. Suddenly, a large dragon flew from the cliff. The two cautiously walked to the cliff edge and leaned over, discovering some caves.

"I think that was a Thunderdrum. They be quite dangerous." Bjorn said before the two started walking, much more cautiously, again.

"So your like in charge of our history right?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yep. I also am a teacher i guess." Damon said. "Not sure who I'm going to teach, except maybe Hiccup." He exclaimed.

"Well, I can see you being like Gobber was. In charge of teaching the future kids." Ruffnut said.

"Might be interesting. Have you- what is that?" Damon started before interrupting himself.

"What is what?" Ruffnut asked. Damon held up a hand before turning his head slightly and taking a deep breath. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I sense something... magical. Be cautious. I cannot make out what exactly it is." He said pulling out his sword. Ruffnut pulled out her spear as they slowly crept forward.

"What do you think this is?" Atlas asked. He and Fishlegs were starring doing a long tunnel, going into the mountain. The soil underneath them was dark, and the air smelled of soot.

"This appears to be a lava tube. The mountains must have a volcano that instead of erupting upwards, gets channeled out through here." Fishlegs said as he rubbed the sude of the rock.

"Should we explore inside?" Atlas asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any indication of dragons coming and going from here. So it should be relatively safe, unless the volcano erupts. It's worth a quick look." Fishlegs said. The two entered the tube and walked for quite some time before the tube opened up into a large cavern. Overhangs littered the walls, and a large pool of magma was roughly thirty feet bellow.

"It is quite hot in here." Atlas said, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. A geyser went off next to them.

"Indeed. You know, this would be a good nest for the dragons. Most of them anyway. If all dragons behave like Damon said with the Screaming death, then Dragons could swarm towards an Alpha, or King or Queen." Fishlegs said, writing down in his notebook. As he observed the room, he noticed two more tubes in the cavern.

"We came from the coast. And that one looks to be headed towards the other side of the islands. We should see if it leads out of here." Altas said, pointing to one of the tubes.

Hiccup had the dagger he was given from Damon in his hand, the other, shielding Heather, in case whatever had made the cry was dangerous. Other than a thousand pound dragon that is. As they got closer, the crying got lounder. Eventually, they arrived at a cliff in the forest. On the other side was a baby dragon.

"Oh, it's just a baby." Heather said. "It looks injured." She said suprised. The baby was metalic silver in color, but there was blood flowing from a few cuts. Before either of them could do anything, a larger silver dragon limped from the surrounding brush. In it's mouth was a sea slug, and it's body was covered in bloody gashes.

"What happened to it?" Heather asked. The dragon limped over to the baby, and nuzzled up to it. The baby stopped crying when it felt it's mother's warmth. The dragon placed the slug down next to the baby before curling up around her baby. Her breath was ragid, and her eyelids half open. As she watched her baby eat, she made noises, talking to the baby. After a moment, the dragon stopped, and her eylids closed, never to open again. The baby cried, somehow knowing her mother had passed from this world. Heather had tears streaming down her cheeks .

"She died, protecting her child, leaving it all alone." Heather sobbed. She turned her head into Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup awkwardly comforted the girl. As he did so, a thought came to him.

"What if it didn't have to be alone?" Hiccup asked. Heather pulled her head out of Hiccups shoulder, a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked. Her eyes were puffy, and her nose red.

"What if you raise it?" Hiccup suggested. "It will give you time to build the emotional bond needed for a rider and dragon, and who knows, you might really enjoy it." Hiccup suggested.

"But I don't know how to raise a dragon." Heather said.

"I can help you. And so can Toothless, and the others." Hiccup explained.

"I'll do it." She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. The two carefully climbed down the cliff side and crouched behind some shrubs.

"Alright, here's what you need to do. For one, that baby is in distress, it's mother just died, right next to it in fact. So be extra careful. First, announce your presence. I don't know what kind of dragon that is, so I can't tell you it's abilities. Once you announce yourself, keep talking, but in a soothing andcalm way. Once you get close to it, reach your hand out, and slow down till you are very close. At that point, let the dragon come to you. If it starts tensing up, slowly walk back." Hiccup explained. "You got it?"

"I think so." She said. Hiccup nodded before Heather stood up from the shrubs and approached the hatchling. "Hey there cutie." She announced. The baby turned it's head side to side, trying to find the voice. "It's okay. My name's Heather. I want to help you." Heather spoke. The dragon finally found the source of the voice and turned it's head towards Heather. "There I am. Everything is okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be your friend." Heather said calmly. The baby cocked it's head in confusion.

"It's alright little one, no need to worry." She said before she slowed down and extended her arm. "My friends and I want to help you. Will you let us do that?" Heather asked. Her hand stopped about five feet from the dragons snout. The dragon sniffed the air for a moment before placing it's head in Heathers palm. Both teens let out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay. My friend Hiccup is going to come out now. Don't be scared." Heather whispered. She motioned over to Hiccup, who stood from his hiding spot and walked over.

"I'm glad that's over. Good job." Hiccup said. The baby backed away from Hiccup slightly as it heard him. "I wonder what that is about." Hiccup said aloud.

"It could just be the dragon's instincts. Isn't Fishlegs like a walking Dragon book? Maybe he or Damon would know." Heather suggested.

"Can you see what it is?" Ruffnut whispered.

"No, I'm blind." Damon said, not turning around. This caused Ruffnut to walk right into a large Yew tree. Damon smirked at this. "It's quite rude to walk into trees Ruffnut."

"I dare say it is." Came a voice. Both humans looked around for the owner, but couldn't find one.

"Excuse me but, who are you? And do you mind coming out?" Damon asked.

"My name is Yew Braid, as you Humans would say. As to coming out, I'm already here." Yew Braid said.

"You speak." Damon said in awe.

"What's speaking?" Ruffnut asked confused.

"Yew braid is. He is a speaking tree. Very rare beings they are, as old as some gods, and some even posses farsight, like Tyr and Mimir." Damon explained.

"A very good description, but not quite right. I am a Treeling, or a Treant as some would say." Yew Braid spoke. The large Yew that Ruffnut had run into started to twist and shake, as it was lifted off the ground by two earthy legs. Part of the trunk, and earth around it separated into two arms, and a barky face could be seen.

"Wow." Ruffnut said unintelligently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yew Braid. I am Damon, user of the vanir, and a druid. This is Ruffnut, a friend of mine." Damon announced.

"Welcome, Druid Damon. Friend Ruffnut. Might I ask what is man doing so far from the main land of Midgard?" Yew Braid asked.

"We've come, seeking sanctuary from our enemies, as we have allied ourselves with the dragons." Damon explained.

"Oh my, how interesting. I've not heard a tale such as this in many a century. Are there more of you?" Yew Braid asked.

"Indeed, there are eleven of us total, and three dragons between. We are allies with a tribe not too far from here. But we seek to build a land were dragon and man can live together." Damon explained.

"Very well then, Druid Damon, friend Ruffnut, I wish to speak to your chief, if you are not so. You must gain my permission to build on these islands. I am it's guardian, and have been for many a winter." Yew braid said as he stretched his limbs.

"Very well, Guardian Yew Braid, I shall bring you to Hiccup, Dragon Chief of our tribe." Damon said.

As the two walked off, Ruffnut was dumbfounded. She quickly ran to catch up with the blind druid. "Damon. Why are we bringing Yew Braid to Hiccup? And why are you talking so weird?" Ruffnut asked.

"Treants, and talking tree's for that matter, are very polite, and follow a sort of code. I never met one until now, but I've read about them." Damon explained. "As for why I'm bringing Yew Braid to Hiccup, there's a few reasons. The first is that Hiccup would like to know about him. The second, is that he is the islands guardian. We do not want to anger him, even with our dragons."

After finding a large open spot in the woods, Damon blew on his shell. The sound echoed through the forest, alerting Spade from above. The dragon flew down and landed next to them, prepared for danger. His color had changed to a maroon tint.

"It's alright Spade we're fine. Can you go get the other's?" Damon asked. The Hobblegrunt nodded, changing a purple color, before flying off.

"Ah, a hobblegrunt, you weren't lying when you said you were friends of dragons." Yew Braid said. They waited a half hour for everyone to arrive on the backs of the dragons. Durring that time, Yew Braid had settled down once more, looking like a large Yew. The only ones with an changes to them were Heather, who was holding a littled dragon, and Atlas and Fishlegs, who were smoking slightly.

"Well, since everyone is here, we might as well announce our findings as we still have daylight." Hiccup said once everyone was settled.

"Where's Stormwind?" Damon asked.

"I think he went back to the ships to watch over them." Egil said. Damon nodded.

"So, since you called everyone Damon, Ruffnut, how about you start." Hiccup stated. Damon nodded before turning to the Yew tree, confusing the others.

"Guardian Yew Braid. Before you ars the only members of the dragon riders." Damon said, getting more puzzled looks. He then turned to Hiccup. "Dragon Chief Hiccup, rider of the Night Fury Toothless, Behold, Yew Braid, Guardian of these Islands." Damon said before stepping back. To everyone else's supprise, the Tree started to stand.

"Good Evening to you all. Dragon Chief Hiccup, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Yew Braid said, placing a hand over his chest and bowing. Hiccup awkwardly did the same after a motion from Damon.

"A-A pleasure... Guardian Yew Braid." Hiccup said, still a bit suprised. Damon nodded, indicating he was doing well. "Is there another reason you wished to see me, besides to introduce yourself?" Hiccup asked, his training as Chief coming out.

"Indeed there is. I cannot allow you to live here, without some stipulations. The first is to not over use the land. Switch your crops every year to heal the soil. The second, replant the trees you cut down. They are my friends, and they realise they will be used, but wish for new children to grow in their places. Finally, defend these lands till your dying breath." Yew Braid explained.

"These are reasonable requestions, Guardian Yew Braid. If I may, I have a few for you as well. Help us learn. The smartest of us is Damon here, but even his knowledge is limited. The other is for you to help us defend our new home." Hiccup asked.

"I'd be delighted to. We have an accord then. You may settle upon these lands." Yew Braid said before sitting back down into the earth.

"Thank you." Hiccup said before turning back to the rest of the group. "Does anyone else, besides Heather have anything to report?" He asked. Everyone except Egil nodded. "Alright, lets start with Bjorn and Asta." Hiccup said, saying their names for Yew Braid's benefit.

"We found some caves on the eastern cliffs. There were some Thunderdrums living in it." Bjorn said.

"Dangerous species they are, we will need to befriend them." Fishlegs said. "As for us, we found a cave system in in the mountains, and a dormant Volcano. It looks perfect for a nesting ground in the future." Fishlegs continued.

"Thank you Fishlegs, Atlas. Makaio, Canan?" Hiccup asked.

"We found a pretty good place to start the village. Its on the norther island, near the mountain range. There's two waterfalls that lead into the forests, and the land is clear and slightly hilly, but otherwise fine." Makaio said. Hiccup nodded before turning to Heather.

"Heather, care to tell the story?" Hiccup asked. Heather nodded befofe giving a recount of what happened in the woods.

"Tis a sad tale, the Razorwhip's are. The male of the species actively eats the hatchlings. The mother you saw probably fought off a larger male, before dying. Might I have a look at the hatchling?" Yew Braid asked. Heather nodded before handing over the dragon. Yew Braid narrowed his eye's as he examined the hatchling. "She is a female. This means that she will be fine around girls that she meets until she's older, then she will be wary of them, especially if she's nesting. As for boys, She will immediately distrust any who come near her until they are proven trustworthy, no matter the species. She eats fish, and Sea slugs." The Treant said before returning the dragon. The Razorwhip noticeably relaxed once she was back in Heather's arms.

"Thank you for that Yew Braid. Egil, Was everything fine at the shore?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, nothing to report." The carpenter said.

"Good, then lets get some food and rest, and we'll go to the spot Makaio and Canan found tomorrow. Yew Braid, will you join us?" Hiccup asked.

"I am fine, thank you, Dragon Chief Hiccup. I will find this area you have scouted and wait there till you arrive." The Treant said before lumbering off. They walked back to the ships and ate some rations before going to sleep for the night.

Hiccup: Dragon Chief, warrior, blacksmith

Damon: Druid, historian, and warrior

Fishlegs: Researcher, warrior

Ruffnut: Warrior, guard

Atlas: Warrior, hunter

Bjorn: Stone Cutter, warrior

Asta: Farmer

Heather: Warrior

Egil: Carpenter and hunter

Makaio: Fisherman

Canan: Fisherwoman

Yew Braid: Helpful wise tree, Guardian of the islands.

Oh thank god it saved. The app does this really annoying thing where if you write too much without saving it won't save and deletes everything you worked on from your last save. Welp, I hope everyone enjoyed. Its currently past midnight, snowing, and i need sleep. I bid you all adieu.


End file.
